Goldilocks
by monroexokisses
Summary: Basically all about Paige, who is dating Alex but secretly being admired by... someone else.
1. From Afar

Goldilocks

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters.  
In my fanfic, Marco's already come out and Paige has already come out and is dating Alex. The end. Enjoy! I update quite frequently, so there shouldn't be long gaps of time between chapters.

Short chapter, but it gets the story going. Kinda slow to start, but you'll see what happens. The rating will probably go up as I add more chapters.

Chapter 1: She's The Type of Girl

From behind his opened locker door, he peered down the cluttered hallway in search of his secret obsession. He'd been waiting patiently for about 5 minutes now and feared she wouldn't come to school on their last day of senior year. He needed to see her reaction; see that twinkle in her eye whenever she smiled. He just knew she'd love her surprise he had in store for her. He's been admiring her from afar all year. During that year, she had seen quite a few of his fellow Degrassi friends. But, not him. Not ever. Why not him? He pondered this everyday. He seemed to be doing well in the ladies department, but she had never taken notice to him. What was wrong with him? He could never figure it out. And now, she is with someone who seems to mean the world to her. He could only dream of being in that person's position.

As if to shake him out of his daydream, a hand unexpectedly grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around to face his friend.

"Dude, what are you staring at? Or should I say, "who"? But let me tell you, it better not be a "who". I mean, I DID pass off the beautiful Ellie Nash to you. Lucky bastard. Sure, she'd have to not shave for a month and wear men's cologne for me to even be remotely romantically attracted to her, but I think you catch my drift."

It was Marco Del Rossi. A good friend of Craig's for years. It was true. It was quite apparent there was something heating up between Ellie and Craig while Marco was still with her. But, knowing that he had to come out of the closet sooner or later, he had to stop the charade before it got any further. Ellie has a beautiful soul. And of all people at Degrassi, Marco felt Craig suited her at best.

"Oh, hey man. I was just thinking about how bad I'm going to fail this history final." Craig, being a master of lies, could fire them like there was no tomorrow. But once he got started, he couldn't stop.

"Yeah, me too. But tonight, my party, you better be making some "history" with Ellie… if you know what I mean." Marco smirked and playfully punched Craig on the arm.

Sure, Craig knew what he meant. And it's not like he didn't want it to happen. But, this being the last day of his senior year, he felt he had to come clean to his girlfriend about secretly admiring someone else for so long. Craig had always been a ladies man. He didn't want to hurt Ellie. But he figured continuing a relationship with her, would only hurt her more if his heart wasn't in it.

"I'll be there. Who else is going?" Craig asked, hoping and praying that he would hear her name come out of Marco's mouth.

"Oh, you know… the usuals. I'm hoping to find me a new boytoy tonight. Dylan's going to be there and I want to make him jealous so badly." Marco smiled, deviously.

"You do that. But just remember, this time… no kissing Craig! It's out of question!" Craig laughed, his sarcastic laugh as Marco squirmed uncomfortably remembering the last night he tried to make Dylan jealous.

"You can trust me." Marco sighed, unsure of himself. As Craig and Marco turned to head off to take their first final on their last day of high school, she arrived at her locker. Craig spotted her out of the corner of his eye. 'Damn you, Marco,' he thought to himself. He hadn't gotten the chance to check her out due to Marco pulling him in the opposite direction.

She punched in her combination and opened her locker as beautiful white lilies fell to the ground. First, a look of confusion, then a smile fell across her classic beauty of a face. Hazel approached and picked up the gorgeous flowers from the floor.

"Omigod, Paige! Are these from Alex?" Paige's best friend since diapers nodded in approval. "I have to admit, I've been a little sketchy about you dating her, but the girl has got taste! Any guy would've been cliché and brought you roses!" Hazel seemed excited. 'This is a good sign,' Paige thought. She was getting sick and tired of the Alex-Hazel battle over Paige. It was about time they shook hands and made up.

"I'd assume so. Who else would they be from? Wait…" her thoughts trailed off as she spotted a white sheet of notebook paper on the ground that she failed to notice before.

"What's that?"

Paige read it to herself, a smile spread across her face. "It's… song lyrics." Paige sighed.

"I didn't know Alex was the musical type?" Hazel questioned. "I thought she was just the 'let's get drunk and high in the ravine' type of girl," she laughed, half-jokingly. Paige just glared at her.

"Me either. But, you learn something new everyday I guess, huh?" Just then, the late bell rang. Paige grabbed her notebook collaged with pictures of her lifelong friends, shut her locker, and headed off to her history final with her bestie.

Everyone ooohed and ahhhed as Paige entered with her lilies under her arm. Everyone, but Alex. She just glared as Paige took a seat in back of her. Paige started her 'thank you' for the flowers, but was cut off by Alex's sharp tone.

"They're not from me!" The teacher hushed them as he passed out the final exams and explained directions, leaving Paige to ponder who would possibly like her now. Now that she was finally out to everyone. As soon as the exam was over, Alex stormed out of the room. Paige ran after her.

"Hun, what are you stressing about? Sure, I got flowers… but it's not like I care to find out who they're from! I have you. I love you! And I want to make tonight special for us." This seemed to calm Alex down as her look of remorse for the secret admirer became a look of arrogance. 'Haha, Paige is mine. No one else's. Ever,' she thought, smiling.

"Can we go to Marcus's party? Everyone's going to be there." Alex did want this night to be all about her and Paige, but she figured a little alcohol wouldn't hurt things.

"Of course, sweetness. Anything for you." Paige wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waste and smiled up into her gleaming eyes.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Alex pulled her close and kissed her softly on the lips.


	2. Wonderful Tonight

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Degrassi-related.

I like where the story is going so if you have any questions or concerns or just want to do it for the hell of it… REVIEW!

Thanks. )

Chapter 2 Slum it or Style it?

'Obviously Paige is still wanted by every jockstrap in this godforsaken school. Why don't they understand? Do they think this is some kind of joke? Paige isn't exactly attention-starved, so it's not like she's just doing it for the rep. She loves me. Right?' Lexie thought to herself. She gritted her already clenched teeth.

'But, what if it's not a jockstrap? What if… it's a pom-pom? Probably that Heather Sinclair. Or… Hazel? She's always had it in for me. Maybe even Manny Santos. Wherever Paige was, Manny always seemed to be. Or someone else on the Spirit Squad. I was never a fan of that stupid organization. Bah, I think too much.'

She glared at her body in the full-length mirror across from her obviously un-made bed. Holding up different outfits to see how they'd look, she just couldn't decide which would make Paige's panties drop. Alex was never a fan of competition. Hell, the word 'sport' wasn't even a part of her vocabulary, but she needed to look her best for this party in case the mystery admirer struck again. She settled on a black leather miniskirt and a revealing teal cami. She threw on a pair of knee-length black boots, applied a bit of peach colored lip gloss, heavy black eyeliner, and voila! Gorgeous as ever. Alex didn't have to do much primping to look beautiful. She was a natural beauty and anything but high maintenance.

That's the thing Jay loved about her most. He could randomly call her saying he would be at her house in 5 and she'd be all set in 3. Then again, those days Lexie didn't dress to impress. She never felt like she had to impress Jay. He liked her just the was she was. A wife beater and torn jeans were "hot" to Jay. But with Paige, Alex felt she had to look anything but ordinary. It wasn't like she was just dating _some_ chick. She was dating queen bee of Degrassi; head and founder of Spirit Squad; and all-around bombshell. She _always_ had to make a good impression.

She hoped and prayed her decision on dress tonight would live up to Paige's expectations. She sat outside waiting for her ride.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

And then there's Paige…

"So, I was thinking of keeping my hair curly, maybe throwing on that new red halter I just bought and maybe a mini jean skirt? But, I can't decide between red or black pumps. And what color eye shadow? Lipstick or lip-gloss? Pantyhose or none? What jewelry should I wear? Hazel, answer me?" Paige pleaded into the ear of her best friend. She talked a mile a minute, it was no wonder Hazel had drifted off into her own little world.

"What? I'm sorry hun, I got side-tracked. Jimmy's here though. I've got to go. I'll see you tonight?"

Before Paige could muster out a response, she heard the dial-tone.

"What a big help you are." Sighing, she closed her flip phone and tossed it onto her queen-sized bed filled with possible evening wear attire.

'I've _got_ to look hot tonight. But what if the admirer reveals himself? What do I do? Well, depends who it is. No! I can't say that. I have Alex! Alex, Alex, Alex! I'm a lesbian! Right?'

Frustrated, she stared into her mirror. She looked hard and long until finally it was like a light bulb went off above her blonde mane. She ran over to her closet and pulled out a lacy black and red halter dress that she had been saving for a special occasion. She quickly slipped it on, looking at the clock only to realize she probably should have left to pick up Lexie about 10 minutes ago.

"Shoes! I need shoes!" She re-opened her closet and pulled out lace-up black stilettos.

Checking herself out one last time and pleased with her selections, she grabbed her make-up bag and purse and darted for her car. She figured she could do her make-up while waiting for Lexie.

'Who am I kidding? Lexie takes 10 minutes to get ready. Why can't I be more like her?' She smiled to herself. 'God, I love that girl.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Wow, she looks… breath-taking.' Paige thought as she approached Lexie's quaint little home. All her fears about the mystery admirer coming clean vanished as Alex opened the passenger side door, sat down, and swung her legs around to the inside. Paige couldn't help but feel some sort of rush as she glanced at Lexie's limbs out of the corner of her eye. They looked so smooth, so soft. She pulled the car door closed and they were off.

They arrived at the party, parking a mile away due to the major car pile-up all down the street. They could hear the music blaring before even reaching Marco's. Alex, realizing this is probably the only time she'd get the chance to talk to Paige as opposed to screaming over the music to talk to her, grabbed Paige's hand and stopped her from walking any further.

Paige, with a look of worry, questioned, "Hun, something wrong? If you don't want to be here, we could always go off on our own. Are you worried about the creep who sent me those flowers? Cause I want you to know, that you mean the world to…" Alex kissed her before she got the chance to finish her thought. They smiled at each other and proceeded to enter the party, hand in hand.

The party seemed to have been underway for quite some time now. There were loads of people. The usuals were spotted first; Jimmy with Hazel; Ellie with Craig; Manny with JT, Emma, and Peter; Spinner with Darcy, Marco, Dylan…

Dylan spotted his little sis and hurried on over to her with his new arm candy.

"Hey sis! I want you to meet Caleb… my new squeeze." Dylan seemed happy enough. 'Maybe just happy to be making a certain someone very very jealous,' Paige thought, and it sickened her. This whole ordeal was getting rapidly old.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Paige." She smiled sweetly at her big brother's new crush, then glared up into Dylan's eyes. She just knew this would be killing Marco. To see your first love with someone new… Paige knew from experience, that it was complete utter heartbreak. Dylan just smiled and whispered something supposedly funny into Caleb's ear. Caleb laughed like it was the most clever thing he's ever heard. Paige rolled her eyes and scurried off with Alex to find Marco.

Sure enough, Marco was close by, hidden behind the punch bowl.

"How could he do this to me? No offense Paige, but you're brother… is scum." Marco was just as hurt at Paige thought he would be. She offered a comforting hand on his shoulder and he rested his head on her chest. Just then, a cute Italian in an Italia track jacket and semi-tight jeans approached the punch bowl. Instant "gaydar" told Marco that they were, indeed, playing in the same field. And with that, he was making his move.

Paige grabbed Alex and headed over to the keg where they had their first beers of the night. Paige took a sip and made a bitter face that Alex thought was the cutest thing she's ever seen. They laughed and playfully flirted. Cliché, but they danced the night away.

'The night is only beginning…' Alex thought to herself, smirking.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He's been watching them all night. Flirting and touching and groping as they danced to the music. It was breaking his heart. But he knew that what he had to do next would only break someone else's.


End file.
